The present disclosure relates generally to a display device and an illuminating device that are configured to house a light source in a housing, and a housing that houses a light source. In particular, the disclosure relates to a display device, an illuminating device and a housing that are preferably mounted on a movable body such as an automobile or the like.
Electric devices mounted on a movable body such as an automobile or the like are such that constituting parts are generally secured to each other with adhesive members in order to prevent the constituent parts from oscillating or being damaged due to vibrations resulting from the traveling of the movable body. For example, an on-board display is such that a double-faced tape is provided between an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight to secure them together (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-177074). The double-faced tape plays a role of not only securing the electro-optical panel and the backlight together but also preventing dust from entering therebetween.